Active Players
This list is for all characters that are being actively played, have been previously played, or are established and open, and who plays them. Alternate characters will have the name of the player's primary character beside their name. Please sort your character by region of where their House seat is. For a more in depth list, see this google spreadsheet. The Crownlands King's Landing - Targaryen * Queen Consort Mysaria Rogare - played by /u/acrownofblack * Princess Jaehaera Targaryen - played by /u/TheWorldIsWideEnough * Prince Daeron Targaryen - played by /u/EnglishAmerican * Prince Aenar Targaryen - played by /u/KeepYourDragonClose * Ser Baelon Targaryen - played by /u/NerdyBoy25 Dragonstone - Targaryen * Prince Aegor Targaryen- Played by /u/theklicktator *Princess Naerys Targaryen- Played by /u/Crowaerys Driftmark - Velaryon *Lord Maelys Velaryon, Master of Driftmark - Played by /u/Peltsy Sharp Point - Bar Emmon * Claw Isle - Celtigar *Lord Daemar Celtigar - Played by /u/puterking Stokeworth - Stokeworth * Duskendale - Rykker *Lord Willem Ryyker - played by /u/Lord_McKraken Hayford - Hayford * Stonedance - Massey * Wendwater - Wendwater * Dyre Den - Brune of Dyre Den * Lord Robar Brune - played by /u/RobarBrune Rosby - Rosby * Lord Alaric Rosby - played by /u/WoeToTheUsurpers Sweetport Sound - Sunglass Lord Baelor Sunglass - played by /u/Nastank Dorne Sunspear - Martell *Prince Alleras Martell - played by /u/Maiestatem *Arren Martell - played by /u/Luffycosta Ghaston Grey * Godsgrace - Allyrion * Blackmont - Blackmont * Lemonwood - Dalt * High Hermitage - Dayne *Ser Quentyn Dayne - played by /u/DayneBane Starfall - Dayne *Ysilla Dayne, played by /u/NotAMorningLady Drinkwater Keep - Drinkwater * Skyreach - Fowler * Salt Shore - Gargalen *Trydan Gargalen - played by /u/Mantaraybryn The Tor - Jordayne * Kingsgrave - Manwoody * Sandstone - Qorgyle * Spottswood - Santagar *Lord Gerold Santagar, played by /u/djyoeris Ghost Hill - Toland * Hellholt - Uller *Orros Uller - played by /u/OrrosUller Red Dunes - Vaith * Wells Keep - Wells * Wyl - Wyl * Yronwood - Yronwood * The Iron Islands Pyke - Greyjoy *Lord Paramount Urrigon Grejoy - played by /u/auddan Ten Towers - Harlaw * Lord Qhorin Harlaw - played by /u/English_American *Ravenna Harlaw - played by /u/ToesOfDoom *Sylas Harlaw - played by /u/BigStanWithABeard *Harrys Harlaw - played by /u/theotherhalfling Volmark - Volmark * Hammerhorn - Goodbrother *Joseran Goodbrother Nettlebank - Tawney * Lordsport - Botley *Lord Godric Botley - played by /u/IronCalico Stonehouse - Stonehouse * Shatterstone - Goodbrother * Pebbleton - Merlyn * Iron Holt - Wynch * Undyne Wynch - played by /u/thesaltywench Blacktyde Castle - Blacktyde * Lord Tristifer Blacktyde - played by /u/CivilizedReaver Sealskin Point - Farwynd * Iona Farwynd - played by /u/IonaOfTheIsles Old Wyk - Drumm * Lord Dagmer Drumm - played by /u/drumms_in_the_deep The North Winterfell - Stark * Lord Paramount Rodrik Stark - played by /u/thekyhep *Rickard Stark, Heir to the North, played by /u/Golden-Dragon *Jorah Stark - played by /u/TolkienAwoken *Jon Stark - played by /u/BasicsOfCQC The Dreadfort - Bolton * Lord Walton Bolton - played by /u/Shaznash * Roose Bolton, heir - played by /u/RooseIIisLoose * Rogan Bolton - played by /u/Ramsayisthemansay *Harold Snow, played by /u/HaroldSnow Ryswell Keep - Ryswell *Lord Roger Ryswell, by /u/hailca3sar Karhold - Karstark *Lord Gilbar Karstark, played by /u/Dark_Skye Last Hearth - Umber *Lord Jon Umber, Heir and acting lord of Last Hearth, played by /u/Lubu343 Skagos - Magnar * Greywater Watch - Reed * Deepwood Motte - Glover *Master Rodrik Glover, played by /u/Richano Ironrath - Forrester *Lord William Forrester, played by /u/Billiam_the_Bold *Elissa Forrester, played by /u/perfectotodomundo *Sarra Forrester - played by /u/AlmightEnige Torrhen's Square - Tallhart *Lord Ulfric Tallhart - played by /u/Vnanimus White Harbor - Manderly *Lord Weiland Manderly -played by /u/TheTwentiethGoodMan *Willem Manderly - played by /u/Aero121 Highpoint - Whitehill * Castle Cerwyn - Cerwyn *Lord Eyron Cerwyn - played by /u/Diancerse Oldcastle - Locke *Lord Jon Locke - played by /u/HouseofWessex Hornwood - Hornwood *Alaine Hornwood - played by /u/girlanddragon Barrowton - Dustin * Mormont Keep - Mormont * Lord Rodrick Mormont - played by /u/IronThroneOG Mollen Keep - Mollen * Cassel Keep - Cassel * Widow's Watch - Flint * Lord Sindri Flint - played by /u/NBSloth Mountain Clans * Lord of the Northern Mountain Clans, Kynthelig Norrey - played by /u/wagonwheelofsteel The Reach Highgarden - Tyrell * Lord Paramount Victor Tyrell - played by /u/LordOfHypegarden * Ser Renly Tyrell, played by /u/LordAtTheDesk * Theo Tyrell - played by /u/kingbrunies Whitegrove - Tyrell * Gemma Tyrell - played by /u/Extem Brightwater Keep - Florent *Lord Alberet Florent, played by /u/Albie161 Oldtown - Hightower *Lord Triston Hightower - played by /u/WhoseNameIsHIGHTOWER Old Oak - Oakheart *Lyra Oakheart, played by /u/RosannaJean Horn Hill - Tarly *Lady Maliya Tarly - played by /u/FluentSarcasmGal *Ser Robyn Tarly - played by /u/NotJustGoldCloaks Red Lake - Crane *Lord Yeremy Crane - played by /u/Buntingo Honeyholt - Beesbury *Ser Henry Beesbury - played by /u/VictorTyrell The Ring - Roxton * Sommerset - Oldflowers * Blackcrown - Bulwer * Coldmoat - Osgrey * Darkdell - Vyrwel * Mandrake Hall - Mandrake * Uplands - Mullendore * Victor Mullendore - played by /u/Tessie4 The Arbor - Redwyne * Lord Arthur Redwyne - played by /u/RTargaryen The Riverlands Riverrun - Tully *Edmyn Tully, Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, played by /u/riverrungun The Twins' - Frey ' *Ser Kenric Frey - played by /u/Varegue *Ser Mathis Frey - played by /u/OldGodsWatching Harrenhal - Targaryen * Prince Maegor Targaryen - played by /u/purple_viper *Durran Storm, Bastard of Maegor Targaryen - played by /u/Modsgrief *[[Helaena Flowers]], Bastard of Maegor Targaryen - played by /u/Diablo_Cody *Rhaegel Waters, Bastard of Maegor Targaryen - played by /u/Lavp Category:Help Pages Stronghold - Strong * Ser Godwyn Strong - played by /u/honourismyjam Belfry Tower - Lothston * Wayfarer's Rest - Vance * Lychester - Lychester * Maidenpool - Mooton * Raventree Hall - Blackwood *Lady Elyana Blackwood - played by /u/RosieBunny11 Stone Hedge - Bracken *Lord Boros Bracken - played by /u/akingdomforahorse Seagard - Mallister * Erenford - Erenford * Pinkmaiden - Piper *Holly Piper - played by /u/nathanfr The Stormlands Storm's End - Baratheon *Lord Paramount Baldric Baratheon - /u/stealthship1 *Ser Arlan Baratheon - /u/ThatTallGuyAndy Stonehelm - Swann *Ser Garrick Swann - /u/Calicopanic Blackhaven - Dondarrion *Lord Arlan Dondarrion - played by /u/ThePraetor Nightsong - Caron * Crow's Nest - Morrigen * Griffon's Roost - Connington *Lord Arrec Connington - played by /u/CrownPrinceofBelAir *Ser Criston Connington - played by /u/ThePorkAwakens Rainwood - Seaworth * Parchments - Penrose * Felwood - Fell * Harvest Hall - Selmy * Mistwood - Mertyns * Evenfall Hall - Tarth *Lord Endrew Tarth - played by /u/GoldCompass Rain House - Wylde * Poddingfield - Peasebury * Gallowsgrey - Trant * Summerhall- Targaryen * Prince Matarys Targaryen - played by /u/stagordoe Amberly - Rogers Ser Sebastian Storm - played by /u/Lord_McKraken The Vale The Eyrie - Arryn *Osric Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie - Played by /u/Falcon_Hell Runestone - Royce *Lord Eon Royce - played by /u/InGreaterEons Gulltown - Grafton *Lord Marq-Gerold Grafton - played by /u/trantranthrow Heart's Home - Corbray *Leonella Corbray - played by /u/JocelinLeDrake *Ser Ryon Corbray - played by /u/RCorbrayyy Redfort - Redfort *Lady Ryella Redfort - played by /u/honourisnotmyjam Strongsong - Belmore *Lord Robin Belmore - played by /u/Gevaunda Longbow Hall - Hunter *Lord Harwyn Hunter - played by /u/paterno_Ster Ironoaks - Waynwood * Ninestars - Templeton * Egen Keep - Egen * Ser Oswin Egen - played by /u/EgenTempered Wickenden - Waxley * Roslyn Waxley - played by /u/katsumisora Sisterton - Sunderland Ser Aron Sunderland - played by /u/DejureWaffles1066 The Westerlands Casterly Rock - Lannister *Lord Paramount Ellyn Lannister - played by /u/Dark_Red_Roses *Stafford Lannister, heir - played by /u/Hoskerrr *Ser Kevan Lannister - played by /u/ThatLannister Lannisport - Lannister * Lord Jason Lannister, played by /u/thesheepshepard The Crag - Westerling * Ashemark - Marbrand *Lucion Marbrand, Ser - played by /u/ForwardPrincess10 Boar's Head - Vikary * Kayce - Kenning *Amerei Kenning - played by /u/tehcrispy Crakehall - Crakehall *Lord Kevan Crakehall, played by /u/MacFianna Hornvale - Brax *Lady Roslin Brax - played by /u/touchthehorizon Castamere - Lannister * Payne Hall - Payne * Lord Polliver Payne, played by /u/KScoville Clegane's Keep - Clegane * Lord Dagon Clegane played by /u/unicornpuncher Cornfield - Swyft * Lord Owen Swyft, played by /u/DrSpikyMango Castamere - Spicer * Lord Tanton Spicer - played by /u/HooyahCorndogs Fallwell Keep - Fallwall * Sallereon Fallwell, outcast - played by /u/manniswithaplannis Essos Materys Aenar Materys, heir - played by /u/lolopo99 The Wall and Beyond The Wall *Lord Commander Aedan Rivers, played by /u/Idanaay *Tarik Norrey, Commander of the Shadow Tower - played by /u/Orkfighta Beyond the Wall Thenns * Magnar Baldur Blackarm - played by /u/ThennBeyondtheWall The Citadel * Maester Daemon - played by /u/Ser-Patrick Archmaester of Ravenry * Archmaester Arvyn, played by /u/themaesterymachine Miscellaneous * Samwell Sand - played by /u/BigBasted * Teresse Allairyon, Disgraced First Sword of Braavos - played by /u/Teresse * Hubard, merchant - played by /u/Johngotrp * Captain Morgan Martell, The Black Prince - played by /u/LostInTheGate * Melody, Bard - played by /u/chvrchesnotchurches * Ser Daven Lannett - played by /u/PsychoGobstopper * Mero Prestayn, Exiled Braavo - played by /u/TsarDionysus * Rhaena Natarys, sailor - played by /u/ValyrianSeaQueen * Brennan Waters, sellsword - played by /u/KingBradums * Ulrick, commoner - played by /u/Nomidin * Arthur, Northman - played by /u/KerbalSpaceExplorer * Saathos Naharis, Commander of the Stormcrows - played by /u/KScoville * Otho Oakarm, Captain of the Silver Spears - played by /u/Oak-Arm * Hedgeknights * Daris - played by /u/Trynor * Andrew of Oldtown - played by /u/Ser_Andrew * Rodrike Tandardon - played by /u/RurikOfTheRus Category:Help Pages